Circle Bakura
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: Based on Circle you, Circle you by Miku and Luka. Bakura didn't think getting lost in a forest would end his life. And playing a harmless game was less dangerous than walking the forest. Truth. Should of stayed in the forest.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me when I was thinking about Circle You, Circle you by Miku and Luka.**

**I'm sad to say that Bakura is ummm, doomed in the FF?**

**IDK, but this is a crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh and Vocaloid.**

**Circle You**

**Circle Bakura.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Bakura<em>

It sucked to be me. Really. I was alone and didn't know my life would end soon. I sighed as I walked the forest for the last time in my life. Soon I would find out running wouldn't be the best thing to do. As I was going to give up, a building appeared in my view. I ran toward it, but stopped at the door as I heard a scream. I ran inside to find no one. I looked around. The building was old and the hallways were decaying. I walked down the first hall I saw. Then heard the voices of children. They were laughing and playing together. I watched them and then a boy saw me. He said something to the girl next to him and she smiled and said something to the girl next to her. She turned and looked at me. Now everyone saw me. A yellow headed girl ran to the door and opened it. She smiled.

"Wanta play?" She said. She was around ten or so, a young girl. They all were young. A girl ran up.

"Please Mr?" She asked with a smile. I sighed. Being me, I couldn't say no. I asked their names and they told me. The blond girl was Rin and the blond boy was her twin Len. The pink headed girl with long hair was Luka, the other pink haired girl was Teto. The blue haired boy was Kaito, the white Haku. The other blond girl was Neru and the purple haired was Gakupo. Then there was Meiko and last was Miku. Then they asked my name.

"Bakura Ryou." I said with a smile. Rin smiled.

"Mr. Ryou? Can you play a game with us?" She asked. I nodded, wondering what game could have many kids in it, since all I really knew how to play was Duel monsters and I didn't play it often.

"Sure. What game?"

"Circle you." Kaito muttered. I could tell he didn't really like me. I smiled.

"Sure. Just teach me how to play first." They told me how to play, played once with Kaito starting it. He guessed right and smiled. We kept going, no one not guessing wrong as we walked. I wasn't worried back then, since I didn't know what would happen if I lost.

* * *

><p><em>No pov.<em>

"Bakura! Bakura! Where are you?" Yugi called.

"Bakura!" Joey also called. They walked the forest, looking for their friend. Téa gasped as she saw Bakura's Millennium ring hanging on a tree. She grabbed it and gasped again as it started to glow. Once it stopped, it was pointing to somewhere and Téa was going to figure out where it was pointing, after getting her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's short. I took advantage of Bakura's niceness. Next chapter up soon.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

**I do feel sad for Bakura.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Vocaloid**

**or Yu-Gi-Oh**

**I don't think I have the right to kill Bakura. Oh well.**

**Enjoy.**

**I would say that it would be a great idea to listen to Circle you, Circle you by Luka and Miku.**

* * *

><p><em>Bakura<em>**  
><strong>

It was my turn after Len. We went around him, all of us singing other than me. I felt like I shouldn't sing and now I could smell blood from somewhere. Len said five and we stopped.

"Luka." Luka smiled from behind Len and nodded.

"Right Len-San! It's Ryou-kun's turn!" I nodded and let go of Kaito's hand and Rin's and sat in the middle. I closed my eyes and the game started.

* * *

><p><em>No Pov<em>

His friends ran toward the building. The Millennium ring kept pointing to where it's owner was. They kept running. Even Seto Kaiba was worried about the boy. Yugi was a bit scared as he listened to the cries of the animals. He could even say that he heard something say turn back. Yugi kept running because he wanted to save his friend. They stopped in front of the building.

"When was this here?" The boy with the dice earrings asked.

"Not sure Duke." Tristan answered. "I've been in this forest several times and I can't remember this building." The Millennium puzzle glowed and Yugi stepped forward. He turned around and looked at his friends.

"Lets go save Bakura."

* * *

><p><em>Bakura<em>

I sat up straighter. I felt the Millennium ring somewhere nearby. I made my head go down and I quickly opened my eyes and closed them again to see if it was still there. It wasn't.

"Tis Tis Ryou-San. No peeking." Kaito muttered behind me. He had seen me open my eyes. I sighed and said five. I sat up and thought about who was behind me and as I was about to guess, someone ran in and called my name.

"Kaito." I said as I stood with my eyes opened. I turned and gasped. It wasn't Kaito. It was Gakupo. Miku smiled.

"Sorry Mr. Ryou." Kaito attacked me and Gakupo ran up. Len also ran up. Teto knelled down next to me as Kaito and Gakupo held my hands down. Len and Rin held my feet. Teto my head.

"W-What are you doing?" I felt a tear hit the leg Rin held. Miku sat next to me. I heard my friends calling me and they tried to save me, but the other kid's protected the one's that were about to kill me. Miku held a knife in her hand and she placed her head on me and cried. I tried to look at her, but she Teto held my head. Miku sat up, rubbed her eyes and placed the knife on my shoulder were my arm connected with my body.

"This is what happens when you lose. Say by to your arm." I screamed as my arm was cut off and my friends came to my side as the kids ran off. Miku had the knife still. I sat up. It was hard with one arm and I knew I was about to fall asleep and never wake up. I looked at my arm then fell into someone's arms. Something was slipped onto my neck. I saw Marik above me as I closed my eyes.

"Bakura!"

* * *

><p>"You're dieing Ryou? How silly. All you did was lose a arm." I heard in my head. My spirit stood with the spirit of the ring. I gave him a smile.<p>

"The thing is, I lost. I'll miss you spirit." I turned around and the spirit was now at my side. Dang he was fast.

"Don't leave Ryou. We need you." I smiled.

"Bye Spirit." Then my spirit disappeared into the afterlife.

* * *

><p><em>No pov<em>

"Bakura! Bakura! N-no! H-he can't be dead!" Mairk cried. They all sat around Ryou Bakura's dead body. He wasn't fully dead yet, so if they could get him out right away and to a advance hospital before he crossover, he could be saved. Marik wouldn't stop crying. Nor would anyone else. Kaiba just watched them cry, not shedding a tear, since he really didn't know the guy.

"Sad, sad." He muttered as he watched the kids. Then he looked at Yami and saw that he was also crying. One of the children walked forward and smiled at Kaiba. She held the knife that killed Bakura in her hand. His blood still covered it. She smirked and then addressed Kaiba.

"Wanta play?"

* * *

><p><strong>My shortest story and first to finish. There might be a second one or something, but I'm pretty sure I'm finished. Yes. Bakura did die. The spirit of the Ring? I have no idea. <strong>

**Poor Bakura. :( I feel sad for killing one of my favorite Yu-gi-Oh characters in this story.**

**Favorite Yu-Gi-Oh character: Tie with Bakura, Yami Bakura[Or the Spirit of the Millennium Ring as I like to call him], Marik, and Yami Marik.**

**Favorite Vocaloid Character: Len. Yeah.**

**So it's finished! Two chapters. This is so bloodly short! I don't curse often and I try not to, so my stories are curse free. T because of blood, Death, and violence. That's why all my stories are T. Violence. I'm done now and I hope you enjoyed! Review please!**


End file.
